


with you, over a bottle of whiskey

by tackypanda



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Fluff, Insecurity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 08:31:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10532739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tackypanda/pseuds/tackypanda
Summary: Reyes and Ryder enjoy a quiet moment on their rooftop, though doubt is never far behind.





	

**Author's Note:**

> written for a pal of mine <3 more m!ryder/reyes on the archive my crops are dying

_I have a surprise for you,_  said the email that appeared in Ezra’s inbox as soon as the Tempest touched down on Kadara once more. Well, among other things like _I’ve missed you, you really must make your visits more frequent_ (which was hilarious, considering they’d seen each other just a few days before and were always in frequent content, but it still warmed Ezra’s heart a bit), and _you know, that wasn’t the only cave in Kadara suitable for us to use._ More than anything, he had to hand it to the Collectives’ scouts - he just hoped they were as perceptive about the arrival of potential threats as they were to the Charlatan’s special guest.

_Meet me at our spot_ could have meant many things. The cave, of course, but Ezra _hoped_  Reyes would be more upfront about whatever he needed him to lug the Nomad all that way for. Maybe the storage room in the old Outcast base where they had their first kiss, but even with the shift of power, it could hardly be called theirs. Kralla’s Song? No, too many people around - they both preferred having each other all to themselves.

He could have kicked himself when he realized the place was pretty obviously their rooftop. Still, he couldn’t stomp out the relief he felt when he saw Reyes already there, seated with his legs dangling off the edge as he drank straight from another bottle. “TM88 Peruvian Whiskey,” he said as a greeting, taking Ezra’s hand as he moved to sit next to him. “One of my favorites. Human made, a punch to the gut if not taken in moderation. Unfortunately, there’s only one way _I_  like to drink.” He took another swig to punctuate that fact.

“...Are you drunk?”

“Happily so, just a bit.” He smiled over at Ezra and pulled him in for a kiss, deep and heady. Ezra didn’t need a drink to feel _that_. He pulled away slowly, still leaving their faces close. “You didn’t tell me you were coming.”

Ezra smiled a bit sheepishly. “Well, we were in the neighborhood and Vetra needed to pick up some popcorn and graxen.”

“Ah, so it wasn’t solely because you missed me, then? I’m hurt, Ezra.”

“Maybe. It’s not like it’s _vitally_  important to pick up some snacks.” He lightly butted his head against Reyes’, drawing a deep chuckle from him.

“To Vetra, it is. Believe me, I know how important it is to keep appointments.”

“Maybe you two should discuss it sometime, then.”

He chuckled again, but there was a bitter edge to it. As desperately as Ezra wanted to change his crew’s perception of Reyes, it wasn’t something to be discussed now. “Hey, so was the surprise coming up here? Not much of a surprise when I’ve been here before, _dear_. Also, to be candid, getting the shit kissed out of me by you was better than the view.”

Reyes threw his head back and laughed, echoing off the wind, and Ezra would be damned if it wasn’t one of the best sounds he’d ever heard. “Careful - you’re going to inflate my ego even more.” He finally passed the bottle over, motioning out to the cityscape before them. “You see, though, it _is_  different. It’s all mine now. I no longer have to watch it all and _wish_. And I owe it all to you.” He kissed him again, shorter but no less passionate. “So, I thought I would ask - how shall I immortalize you? Paint the buildings in the Tempest’s colors? Build you a statue?”

Ezra couldn’t help but snort, taking a sip. “I’ll settle for a sign that says ‘The human Pathfinder is a stud’.”

“You think I won’t do it? I’ll have people working on it starting tomorrow.”

“God, Reyes, no.” He laughed, but trailed off when he took a good look at Reyes. The man loved his whiskey, but not enough to start getting sloshed on it before Ezra even got there. Not without a reason. “Are you alright? You’re acting off.”

Reyes gave him a smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes. “I’m fine, Ezra. Merely hard to shake off the heart of stone I have to use in all these new business dealings.”

“No one has that shit. Especially not you.”

Reyes let out a long breath then, staring hard at the sky. “I can’t help but wonder if you made the right decision. Choosing me. I worry for the rift your association with me is driving between you and your crew.”

“What?” Ezra’s voice came out squeakier than he intended, but how could he be faulted when _that_  all but punched him in the gut. “What are you saying? You’re being ridiculous. _They’re_  being ridiculous.”

“You have to spend all your time with them. It’s a fair assumption, is it not?”

“ _Stop_  running from this!” Ezra’s voice was quiet, but the force behind those words were as powerful as a yell. Reyes looked momentarily stunned, but it was a good sign he made no move to get up. “I don’t care what they think, honestly, _I_  know better. The fact that you actually _care_  that much is already more than I could ever ask for.”

“Ezra.” Reyes pressed his hand to his cheek. “That’s _very_  depressing.”

“Right? Love is terrifying. But it doesn’t change the fact that I’m _hopelessly_  in love with you.”

He heard Reyes’ breath catch in his throat before their lips met once more, so intent and loving that Ezra had to brace his hands on the ground to keep from falling over. He hated thinking of his father at a time like this, but... well, like he’d said, this was one of those moments that made everything they’d been through worth it. 

“So...” He pulled away with a slight smile, cupping Reyes’ face in his hands. “Try to stop thinking I’m gonna change my mind, alright? Next time you pull this on me, I might have to kick your ass.”

“I fully believe you.” Reyes pressed his forehead to his. “I... this place will always be special. Not just for the view, but this? Right here with you, over a bottle of whiskey? That’s when I _truly_  became someone.”

Ezra’s heart leaped into his throat. That had his ‘hopelessly in love with you’ line beat by far. He breathed out a sigh of relief as he readjusted himself so he could lay his head on Reyes’ shoulder. “You know... you’re always welcome on the Tempest. You don’t _really_  have to be on Kadara all the time to run things, do you?”

Reyes chuckled yet again, the vibrations comforting to Ezra like nothing else. “I certainly prefer to be, but for the occasional vacation? I will consider it.”

“That’s all I need to hear.”


End file.
